Timeless
by Egyptian Princess
Summary: When Endymion is transported to the future he cannot understand why. Serena is taught how to love herself and Endymion brings about a timeless romance for more than one couple. A little black dress can work miracles.
1. New World

_**Timeless**_

"Why can't a girl just buy a decent pair of jeans anymore? Why do they have to feel uncomfortable or look like the hide of a cheetah? Is nothing sacred anymore," complained twenty-two year old Serena Tsukino.

"Don't mind her," her friend Rei Hino told the clearly frazzled assistant. "She's just on another one of her morality tirades. I'll help her." The assistant gave a grateful bow and hurried off to find a quieter customer to help. "You know," Rei said, running her fingers through her hair, "If you weren't so picky about things, you'd have more friends."

"What do my principles have to do with finding friends? I have plenty of friends. What do you think about these," she asked holding up a pair of dark-blue jeans.

"I don't know," Rei sighed. "I haven't seen them on you. Why don't you go try them on and see what you think."

"Fine. Don't forget, we're meeting the girls for lunch in half an hour."

"How could I? You've talked of nothing else for the past week. Well, that and _Pride and Prejudice_."

"What," she whined, turning around. "It's a really good book!"

"Yes, and you've read it ten times this week alone. You need to get out of the apartment more often."

"That's why we're having lunch outside today," she teased, scampering off to the fitting room.

Rei shook her head. Her best friend was one lonely girl. She had no idea how wonderful the real world could be, and she would never know if she stayed shut up in the apartment they shared. Rei and the girls, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, always had their eyes peeled for any change in Serena's attitude, but there never was one. Even when they were around Serena's crush, she concealed her feelings well and never let him know how she felt. Instead, they bickered and teased each other without end, convincing the girls that there was still some hope.

"I don't think that I like any of these," Serena announced, returning from the fitting room with three pairs of jeans on her arm. "Only one of them has a crotch and even then, they barely cover my hips. If I was going to buy this pair, I'd have to buy fifty different t-shirts to drape over it."

"Why won't you show off your figure a little. You're not fat, you know."

"I know I'm not fat," Serena shot back. "I just...I just don't feel comfortable with people staring at me. You just like to tease poor Yuuichiro with a hint of flesh. I'm not like that."

Rei came from behind and put her arms around Serena's shoulders and said, "It doesn't have to be that way, dear. You can dress modestly and still look beautiful. Maybe we should get Mina to come shopping with us. She's a fashion consultant, and maybe that's what you need."

"Maybe...Come on," she said, shoving the jeans back in their cubby. "Let's go, or we'll be late for lunch."

_You never let anyone see that you're sad. Let someone in._

_

* * *

_"Endymion, dear, why don't you go hunting today? You've been spending too much time in the library lately. It's not good for you to be so alone." 

"Mother, I'm not alone. I've got my guards, and they're amusement enough. I'm not hiding from anyone, if that's what you're worried about. I just need some time to be alone."

The Queen of the Earth sighed. She knew what her twenty-five year old son was doing, and he most certainly was not alone when he was doing it. He was meeting the Moon princess in secret whenever he had the chance. He knew that it would get his kingdom in trouble, but he pushed that danger aside for love. She thought it wonderful that he was in love, but the lady in question was not a safe choice in the political arena. "Son," she began, "Please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know how to hunt, mother," he said, his eyes darkening with understanding.

The Queen stifled a smile. "I only want you to be happy."

"I don't need to hunt anymore to be happy." With those words, he sped out of the room, grabbed his quiver and bow, hopped on his horse, and galloped off into the woods. Of all the nerve. What did his mother think? Was he some sort of fly-by-night? That he was reckless and didn't care about his country? How could she think so little of him?

_Let me make up my own mind. I have great plans for our home. You'll see._

Endymion continued for miles without stopping. He stopped suddenly when he saw a glimmer of gold flashing between the trees. Tying his horse to a nearby branch, he slowly walked in and out of the old forest, the glimmer of gold leading him farther and farther away from the world that he knew.

Suddenly, everything went dark, the trees disappeared and there was no noise. Endymion spun around, searching for anything familiar. "What's going on," he wondered aloud. "Where am I?"

A voice whispered in his ear, "Follow the gold. You won't regret it. Trust me."

"Who are you? What's going on?"

"Follow the gold. You'll know soon enough."

Endymion hesitated. There was something familiar about that voice. Should he follow the gold? What would it bring? He thought that he could use an adventure, a break from his duties. He was well-trained and grown. He could handle anything. Endymion was straight and determined. He would take that chance.

He walked toward the gold with a firm grip on his sword. The golden light grew and grew around him, until it ultimately engulfed his body and the space between. The light grew hot and pressed down on him like the sun on a summer day. He struggled to stand. The pressure was enormous. The light pulsed as if testing his strength and then flashed again, forcing him to close his eyes.

When he opened them, he was in a land like no other. A land he had never seen, and would never see again in his lifetime. Oddly enough it felt familiar and wondrous all at once. The land was covered with tall buildings covered in glass and strange vehicles moved on their own, spewing smoke from one end. Endymion looked around slowly and saw that he stood in front of a particularly large building that must have been at least twice the size of his castle at home. He saw people coming in and out through double glass doors and giving him strange looks.

He was still in his armor. Running his fingers through his hair, he sat down on the nearest bench and gazed into the sky.

"Do you need some help?"

Did he dare to look down? Endymion adjusted his eyes to the setting sun and saw a young woman standing in front of him. She had beautiful golden hair and a smile that made him feel all soft and warm inside. She had on a pair of blue pants and a big, blue shirt with long sleeves that hid her slender form. "Serenity?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are...are you...Serenity?"

"No, I'm Serena. Do you need some help? Are you lost?" How strange. He used the name that she heard so often in her dreams.

"I don't know," he said, standing. He was a good foot and a half taller than her. "I'm...Endymion," he said, extending a hand. She looked so much like Serenity. Surely he could trust her.

She reached out to take his hand in welcome and felt a most peculiar sense of deja vu. A shock of static went through her and she shivered visibly. There was something about this man that she knew. Something she couldn't quite place. He looked so much like...like...

"Do I know you? Have we met before?"

"I doubt it. You look like someone I...know back at home. But I do not think that we have met before. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Well, for starters, you're outside my apartment building."

"Yes. But what country am I in? What...what time is this?" He had heard of time travel as an ancient magic only rarely performed, but he never knew it was possible.

Serena wrinkled her nose. Who was this guy? "You're in Japan. It's--"

"What year is it?"

"It's the year two-thousand and two. Where did you come from?"

"Two-thousand and two," he murmred to himself. "I have traveled far, haven't I? I come from a distant world," he said, looking directly at her. A shock swiftly flowed through him from the intense stare of her blue blue eyes. "I am not from your world. At least...I am not from your time."

"Are you joking me? I know I read an awful lot of strange novels, but this isn't funny. Where do you come from?"

"Novels? Did any of them involve time-travel?"

"A few. And then there are plenty of movies that start out like this. No one ever believes it possible." Serena sat down on the bench. "Are you sure--You're really not joking?"

"No. I was just hunting and then sucked into this place by a golden light. I don't know anything else."

"Well...w-why don't you come inside? Some people will think it strange with you running around in medieval armor in the middle of summer." How was she going to explain this to Rei?

Endymion followed the young woman through the double glass doors, ignoring the strange look from a man at a desk, and stopped outside a strange split panel. Serena pushed a button and the panel opened up.

Upon seeing the confusion on his face Serena explained, "It's an elevator. It lifts you up to a different floor of the building. Come on." Endymion followed her inside. When the doors opened again, they were outside a hallway lined with many doors. "We're in room 334." Serena produced a key triumphantly from her pocket and unlocked the door, leading him into the entry-way of her apartment. "I know you don't have anything else to wear, but, would you mind removing your boots? Rei used to live in a temple and likes to keep the place clean. I don't want her yelling at me more than she already will. You can wear these," she said, handing him a pair of slippers after he had removed his boots.

Serena removed her own shoes and wandered over to the couch, flopping down ontop of a pillow. "This is just weird."

"Pardon me, miss, but what is weird."

"Please call me Serena. Come sit down. I just think that it's a little weird that all of this is happening. Do you have any idea why this is happening?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was just told that I would not regret following the light."

Serena giggled. "Well, you're not dead. You just somehow traveled between time and space and landed in the twenty-first century."

"I suppose so."

Serena realized how awkward it was with a grown man on her couch. Alone. In the room with her. "Yes, well. You can stay here as long as my roommate doesn't mind and as long as my landlord doesn't find out. We have an extra room by the bathroom that you can use. We can't have you wandering around the city with nowhere to go."

"That is very generous of you. I'm afraid that I will be more of a burden to you, though."

"Well, that may be so, but I don't want you to be alone and confused. I'll try and help you learn about this world while we figure out how to get you back to your own."

"That is very kind of you, Serena," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Serena blushed.

The front door opened and Rei stepped inside, staring straight ahead at the two on the couch. "Darien?"

* * *

Author's Notes: I had the most fantastic idea for a story around 9 this morning, and this is chapter one of that idea. I have the whole story planned out, but I'm only putting up two chapters to see how well it does. I'm extremely sorry about the updates to my other stories. Hopefully this spring air will inspire me. 


	2. New Tricks

Chapter 2

"What are you two doing? I thought that I just left you at the arcade," Rei said, a smirk on her face.

"This isn't Darien, Rei," Serena, said quickly, getting to her feet. Endymion likewise stood. "This is Endymion. H-He's...well...Well, he's..."

"Spit it out, girl."

"Well, he's not from around here. In fact, he's not even from this time."

"What are you talking about? You've been reading too many novels recently. Seriously. Darien, what are you doing here?"

"I must confirm Serena's words. I am Endymion," he said, bowing.

"I was just telling him that he could stay in our spare room for a little while. At least until we find out how to get him back to his time."

"You really must be joking," Rei laughed, walking toward the kitchen. "I didn't know you had it in you Serena. I thought that you would never ask Darien over."

Serena's face became even redder as she glared at Rei. "I did not ask Darien over. That jerk is probably still sitting on his perpetual stool at that arcade. Motoki probably engraved his name on that thing. Honestly, Rei, this isn't Darien!"

"If you say so," Rei smirked and took a sip of her water.

"We'll have to get you some different clothes. You can't walk around in that armor all the time," Serena murmured to Endymion.

"I do have plain garments on under the armor. I do not need--"

"Don't be silly. In fact, we should probably do that now." Serena led Endymion to the spare room and helped him remove his armor, setting it carefully on the bed. "This is very beautiful workmanship. I've never seen such intracite designs."

"It's my family's insignia. The design was created over two centuries ago...in my time, that is. The royal seal was stamped into the corner of every piece," he said, turning over the breastplate and pointing.

"You're royalty," she questioned, surprised.

"Well, yes, I am. But do not feel uncomfortable about it. I am no longer in my world, and I suppose that it would not matter here."

"Not really, no. Generally, all of the people you will meet will be common folk."

When they were finished, Endymion wore a simple pair of black pants and a black, long-sleeved button-up shirt.

"How about I join you," Rei said, popping out from behind the doorway. "Serena has no sense of style, Endymion. You'd end up wearing the frumpiest thing the store has to offer if she had her way."

Serena glared contemptuously at her. "I do not have a problem with menswear. I'm just not very good with my own wardrobe."

"Well, let's get started. I have a date with Yuuichiro in a few hours and I don't want to be late."

They hurried off to the department stores and very easily picked out some fashionable outfits. Endymion felt very awkward being under the critical eye of two beautiful young women, but they were being so kind and helpful that he let them go about their business. He must have tried on six or seven outfits by the time they were done shopping. He had no idea that looking for clothing would be so wearing. They bought him a new pair of shoes as well, commenting on how stylish he looked. Like a gentleman he carried the bags, and like a gentleman he opened doors and helped them in.

"You really are a nice man, Endymion," Rei commented. "A real gentleman."

"It couldn't possibly be any other way. I've been taught to respect women and help them whenever possible. i can not thank you enough for all of your kindness and hospitality. I will endeavor to repay you for all of this," he said humbly, motioning to the clothing that lay strewn across the bed.

"Oh, pish," Serena said, waving him off. "I wasn't going to spend any of it on myself anyway."

Endymion bowed deeply.

"Oh, don't do that," Serena blushed. "We're just trying to help."

"I'll find some way to repay you. I promise."

Serena sighed. "If it makes you feel better, alright." Serena stepped into the hall and turned on the light. She hoped that Ami would come over and explain the ins and outs of science to him. She had no idea how she would do it. "I'm going to go prepare some dinner. I don't know if we have anything that you might like...I'm not--"

"I'll eat pretty much anything. Years on the battlefield will do that to you," he said, rising. "I do not want you to put yourself out on my account."

"I guess men haven't changed that much. They'll still eat anything," Serena murmured to herself, smiling. "Well, you can change and meet me in the kitchen. I'll try and find something for you to read...or something."

Serena hurried off to the kitchen to make some spaghetti. It was a simple meal to start off with. When Endymion joined her, he wore a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt that brought out the color of his striking eyes. Serena tore herself away and grabbed a text book off the shelf in the living room. "This is a history text book. Rei teaches history at a local school during the school term. It's our summer break right now, so I don't think she'll mind if you borrow it."

"Indeed I won't," Rei commented, fastening on some earrings as she entered the room. "Maybe he can figure out what time he came from. Then we can get Ami over here and she can help me figure out how to send him back. Or maybe I can just do a fire reading later tonight when I get back."

"That would be really nice, Rei," Serena smiled. "Thanks."

The doorbell rang. "Well, I'm off. Have a nice evening, you two. We can introduce everyone to you tomorrow, Endymion. You probably still need to adjust."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your date Rei. Don't let Yuuichiro get a glimpse."

"I wasn't planning on it," Rei smiled, and disappeared behind the closing door.

Serena and Endymion ate their dinner in silence. Endymion was too eager about the food to be excited about the text book, and yet, he was so excited about the readings that he sometimes forgot to take a bite. He flipped through the pages and pages of pictures and words, engulfing every sentence. Serena simply smiled and finished cleaning the dishes.

Around ten o'clock Serena was getting tired. Endymion was still engrossed in his book, so Serena said goodnight and retired to her room, falling asleep almost as soon as her cheek hit the pillow.

She awoke the next morning with the sunlight falling across her bed. She sat up and yawned, realizing that she fell asleep without changing. A little embarrassed, she quickly changed and hurried to the kitchen to find some breakfast.

Endymion and Rei were sitting at the table talking to Ami about electricity.

"Well look who decided to sleep in today," Rei commented. "We were just discussing electricity to Ami. She's going to talk about the computer next."

"Hadn't you better leave that for later? That's a bit complex."

"But he's catching on so fast," Ami said. "I've never seen someone so able to comprehend things so quickly."

"It's all very fascinating! I can't wait to find out how c-cars work."

Serena smiled. This was going to be an interesting day.

Around three or so, all four of them decided to go meet everyone at the local arcade. Ami thought that there was enough technology there to last a while, and Serena couldn't wait to introduce Endymion to the rest of her friends.

Upon entering the arcade, Serena realized how complicated the situation might be, however. Endymion looked exactly like...someone, and Motoki might confuse the two. Serena hurried ahead to explain the situation.

"...And so, he's staying with us for a while. Just until we can figure out what to do."

"Well...that sounds...interesting. I hope you can come up with something. I'll try and help if I can too. Sounds like fun."

"It's so interesting. The possibility of time-travel is a fascinating subject," Serena said, her eyes all aglow.

"What are you rambling on about now, Odango Atama?"

* * *

Want more? I felt like being cheeky.Please let me know what you think. I'm already off and running with chapter three, but I'd like to get some feedback first. Thank you all! Hugs and smiles! 


	3. Old Defenses

_**Chapter 3**_

Serena knew that voice. It was her arch enemy, the wretch, Darien Shields. "_That_ is not my name, jerk. I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Eh," he shrugged. "Your wish is my desire, Odango."

Endymion stood back and watched the scene. "Who is that," he leaned over and asked Ami.

"That's Darien Shields. He's been the best friend of the blond behind the counter since middle school. He's really a nice guy, but, he likes to tease Serena mercilessly. The girls and I," she said, whispering in his ear, "think that they would be perfect for each other. He likes to tease her, and she secretly thinks that he's gorgeous. I--um accidentally found her diary once, so...I just thought that I would take a peek."

Endymion chuckled. _Hmm...this could be an interesting situation. Perhaps I could pay her back for her kindness by bringing them together._ "I can see the attraction."

"Well, we've been hinting to her about the possibility, but she won't hear of it."

"Why don't you just go crawl back into your hole and hide that ugly face of yours?"

"It would be better if you just hid in your shell, it's like a second home for that uptight brain of yours."

Serena's face had never been so red before. She was thoroughly embarrassed. And with Endymion watching too! What was she thinking? Engaging in a duel with Devastating Darien in the middle of the day was a sure way to ruin the rest of the night. She spun away from him and sat down on the stool farthest from him, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to speak with him. Would you introduce me?"

Ami was a little wary. Maybe this _would_ help the tattling two finally get together. Then again, maybe Darien would flip out when he saw how alike they were. "I suppose so."

Ami quickly separated Darien from Motoki and led him over to Endymion. "Darien, this is Endymion. He's from...out of town."

Darien's eyebrow arched in spite of himself. That name had manifested itself in his dreams countless times since childhood. This guy looked like the mirror image of himself. Perhaps he was ...a little more muscular than himself, but that didn't really make a difference. "Nice to meet you," he said stiffly, extending a hand.

Endymion reached out a hand to the reserved man. Their fingers touched and all hell broke loose. Endymion's mind was filled with images of a terrible accident and a little, lonely boy crying in a hospital bed. A little girl with pig-tails passed him a rose and a smile. A blur of colors went by and then a younger Serena appeared. She was surrounded with light and a rapidly pulsating heartbeat. It was perfectly clear that Darien held her in high esteem.

Darien's mind was reeling. He caught images of a palace and a garden at midnight. A young couple were spending some time together under the stars; the vision would not clear. He caught glimpses of a young man training with a sword and then a bow. Then the training became real, and he was in the middle of a heated battle. The colors blurred and he found the young man lounging in a chair and laughing at a book in his hands. The colors disappeared suddenly, and he saw a golden light that pressed down heavily on his mind. Then everything popped. The light disappeared and he was in the arcade again.

"It's a pleasure," Endymion said, firmly grasping his hand. "I was wondering--"

"Hey! You two look an awful lot alike," Motoki interrupted.

"You could be his evil twin, Darien," Serena jabbed from her seat across the room.

"Ha ha, Odango. Perhaps he's the evil one."

"I highly doubt that," she said, slipping off her stool and coming toward him. "Endymion is a gentleman."

Darien gave a half-smile and patted her on the head. "Whatever you say, Odango."

"_Stop_ calling me that!"

"But then he wouldn't have any more pet names for you, Serena," Rei chimed in. "And we all know how you enjoy it so. Give it up, Serena. Surrender to your feelings," she gushed.

"Oh, shut up Rei! How could I ever possibly enjoy the company of this louse?" Her face was again red with embarrassment, and she was flicking her shoe at an invisible piece of dirt on the floor.

"Never you mind," Endymion said, taking her arm and leading her to a seat. "I need to have a word with Mr. Shields."

Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Knock yourself out. Maybe it will be easier to talk to him that way."

"I'm sure he's a very pleasant fellow when you get to know him," Endymion said gently, turning away. There was a glimmer of sadness in his eye, so Serena refrained from any further comments.

Darien still stood in the same spot, puzzling over the strange man in front of him. There was a mystery behind this man, a mystery that intrigued him and compelled him to find out where those images came from. And _why_ on earth did he look so much like him?

"I would like to speak with you, Mr. Shields. Will you come sit with me?"

"I guess so," he assented cautiously. They moved to the opposite side of the room. Away from any potential eavesdroppers. "What do you want to speak to me about?"

"Are you that little boy in the hospital?"

"Are you the one training for battle?"

Endymion smiled. "Then we are indeed the same. You are my reincarnated form."

"What?"

"I was transported here from an older time, some time before the separate empires of the world were formed. My kingdom is under the increasing pressure to unite the peoples of this planet and to join into an alliance with the Silver Millennium forces. The daughter of the Queen of the Moon and the ruler of the Silver Millennium is Serenity. She...is...a beautiful woman. Our...desired union is prevented, however. The people of my Earth envy those of the Moon because they have a longer lifespan, and so it would be dangerous for me to become further involved with Serenity. I do not know what will happen to my world now that I am here. I do not know what _did_ happen..." Endymion lowered his head.

"You're really not making this up?" Darien scratched his head in wonder. "Sheesh. No wonder Odango has taken such a shine to you."

Endymion sniffed. "If only you knew. Darien, may I speak bluntly?"

"Be my guest," he said, settling back into the padded booth with his hands behind his head. He was ready for anything after what he had just heard.

"I know that you love Serena."

Almost anything. "Excuse me? How could you possibly know a thing like that? Where--Where is the evidence for that statement? What makes you think that I could possibly love that little twit?"

"There is no call for language of that nature," he said, giving Darien a stern look. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. I can see it in your mouth when you speak to her. I can see the way your body stiffens when she enters the room. I know more than you will admit to even yourself." Endymion gave a secret smile, one he reserved for his own private musings.

"I still do not see how you can come to this conclusion. So what if my body language changes around her? What difference does that make? Did you consider, perhaps, that I dislike the girl?"

"I know that to be impossible. If you are indeed my reincarnated form, then she is the reincarnated form of Serenity. There must be a reason for our rebirth", he pondered, almost to himself. What could have possibly happened to make them be reborn? "Perhaps the reason I was sent to this time was to bring the two of you closer together. Things must have changed in the mores of life. It may be because the both of you are so stubborn that neither of you trust yourself to open up to the other. I know you. I _am_ you. I know how deeply you feel and how hard it is to let those feelings show. Let me ask you this," he said to a sputtering Darien, "What good can come from that kind of repression? You are doing more harm than good to yourself. And you are hurting her. She does not trust _herself_, and you may be the only person in the world who has a chance with her. Do you want to be miserable for the rest of your life?"

"This is ridiculous! Even _if_ I did like her, what makes you think that she would be interested in me?"

"She returns your feelings. She teases back, doesn't she? She doesn't know how to act around men, especially you. Even your friend, Motoki makes her feel nervous. Look," he said, turning to face Serena.

Serena was talking with Motoki, all hunched over on her stool. She was clutching at the pretty fabric of her shirt around her ribs, pulling it off of her skin in order to hide herself. Her eyes were downcast, and even when she dared to look up at Motoki, her lashes fluttered and her eyes found something else to occupy her attention for a moment. Anything to keep her gaze away from his eyes.

"She's trying to make herself look as unappealing as possible. She does not feel beautiful in her own body. It is a mistake."

"That's not my problem," he hissed, leaning across the table. "If she's got self-esteem issues then she needs to fix them herself."

"She can't. She needs you to help her."

"Why me?"

"Because you love her. Because you were made for each other."

Darien sighed. It was hopeless. This complete stranger was able to figure out his deepest feelings within moments of their acquaintance when Motoki, his best friend, couldn't see it. This complete stranger could see the pain he felt as a child and the light that Serena brought into his life. Serena made him truly happy, truly at peace with himself. She gave love without question and she would do anything to help a friend. She had even helped him organize his new apartment. They had bickered the whole time, but she had come on her own to help.

What man wouldn't want a kind of woman like that?

Endymion could see Darien's resistance crumble behind his eyes. His shoulders relaxed, and his eye movement became less rapid. He fiddled with his cup of coffee without really knowing what he was doing, stirring the cold liquid with his fingertip. "What are you going to do about this? You can't just keep it bottled up inside or you're going to explode."

"I know."

"Why don't you ask her to...to...accompany you somewhere? I'm sure that she wouldn't mind. Only, don't call her by that name that you use."

"I thought it was funny," Darien grumbled to himself.

"Yes, well, obviously she did not. Just get it over with," he said, rising. "You will feel much better, I am sure. I will go and fetch her for you," he said with a sly smile.

"No, wait," Darien protested. But it was too late. Before he had a moment to compose himself, Endymion was leading Serena over to the booth. Endymion walked away to speak with Motoki at the counter. Serena stared at the ground with flushed cheeks and fiddled with her fingers. "Um...well...will you sit down, Serena? I want to a-ask you something."

"I-" It hit her suddenly that he had called her by her real name. She lifted her head and found his eyes staring straight at her. She was about to look away when he gently grabbed her hand and led her into the booth. "W-What do you want to ask me?"

Endymion smiled as he turned to look over his shoulder at the two from the counter. They were talking quite...civilly...to begin with. Things were just starting to look up when, a few minutes later, he heard shouting. They were standing in the booth on opposites sides with their fists on the table and their faces a few inches apart.

"Well, why didn't you say so? How was I supposed to know that?"

"You never say anything to me but insults! How was I _supposed_ to tell you?"

"Well do you want to or not?"

"You never asked me," Serena said, stamping her foot.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Do you have to be so immature?"

"Do you want to go out with me on Friday or not," Darien cried, exasperated by the effort of revealing his feelings and dealing with Stubborn Serena.

"Alright then, I will!"

"Fine!" Darien flopped down into the booth again.

"Fine!" Serena stood still, a look a pure confusion on her face. It took a moment, but when she realized what she had agreed to, her face flushed and she fled from the arcade, much to Darien's eternal confusion.

He would never understand women.

:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>

Author's Notes: How was that? Exciting? I'm still giggling over my geniusness-ness. I'm so glad that you all like this! "It must have been the mistletoe"...oops. Well, the spring air, at least. Anywho, I **knew** someone was going to mention how accepting they are of Endymion's story. I just thought it best to make him seem familiar enough so that I could get on with the story. You all have picked up the ideas really quickly, which must mean that I'm doing my job well! Tee hee! I'm so excited for you! You get some fun, mystery, and romance all rolled up into one delicious story! Wahoo! SMILES!

P.S.---The title of the storyhas multiple meanings. See if you can name some of them. :)


	4. Old Emotions

_**Chapter 4**_

Darien had dazedly wandered out of the arcade and slowly walked home, pondering all of the changes that his life had undergone in the past hour. The girls, which now included the tall brunette Makoto, and the bubbly blond Minako, had commenced to gossiping among themselves. No doubt they were discussing how to wheedle out the information from Serena later.

Endymion had wanted to run after Serna but he thought it best to let her have some time to herself. He would speak to her later about certain...things. For the time being, however, he decided to observe the couples that came in and out of the arcade and monitor their attitudes toward each other. This would help him understand the way their world worked and what he could do to help Darien and Serena along. Everything turned out to be so different.

He saw one very publicly loving couple who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. The man, however, was taking entirely too many liberties with the woman, and she didn't seem to like it by the way her eyes moved. Endymion decided that that kind of behavior was entirely inappropriate.

He saw another couple who seemed to crackle with tension. They sat next to each other in order to avoid eye-contact, but they ended up glancing at each other at the same moments. The woman had a look of fierce displeasure, while the man had a sadness on his face. Endymion supposed that they were having an argument of some sort and that the tension would erupt into violence sooner or later.

Another couple apparently shouldn't have left their homes. The woman was showing a good portion of her body and the man was not objecting by the way he stared. Endymion determined that they were together for one reason and that someone's heart would break sooner rather than later.

All in all, the couples that he observed showed no promise. He was disappointed in the lack of respect that men showed for women, and the lack of respect that the women showed for their bodies. Didn't they realize that the more they covered the more wondrous it would be in the end when even a little of it was revealed? Apparently not. The clothing was either skimpy, tight, or skimpy _and_ tight. No wonder Serena wore clothing that was too large for her. No. There had to be another reason, he decided. There must be. Serena was beautiful in more ways than one, and she needed to be shown that. There was no reason for her to hide.

Endymion talked to Motoki for a few minutes and then was dragged away by Rei.

"Time to go home, Endymion," she said, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out the doors. While they were walking home, she congratulated him saying, "You finally got the rock-headed two to go out on a date! How _did_ you do it?"

"I didn't. I just...I just got Darien to see how much Serena needs him. He already knows how much he needs her, now it's time to show her the same thing."

Rei was impressed at how observant Endymion was. "You know," Rei said quietly as they passed shops and homes, "Serena is not very comfortable with herself. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to fight you on this."

"Why is she like that?"

"I'm not really sure. She's been like this ever since middle-school. She's never had an eating disorder that I've been able to discover. I just can't figure out what is wrong. Sometimes I lie awake at night and wonder about her. Serena's such a wonderful person, but she won't open up to anyone. She can be happy, silly, angry, romantic, and mischievous, but never truly disturbed in front of anyone. She won't ever let anyone see that she is sad or lonely. She always wears a smile and tries to lighten a bad situation with her laughter. Sometimes I just want to make her cry; just to know that she can... ...It frightens me sometimes, just thinking about how lonely she must be inside."

"Didn't her family ever show affection to her?"

"You know, when you sum everything up, the true bursts of emotion were few and far between. I think that they were all unhappy about something in their lives but they didn't want to show it. They put up a front of happiness in order to fool each other. You don't want to hurt the people that you love, right? She's been this way since I met her. Serena has been searching for something...some sort of inner fulfillment all of her life. I think she's beginning to doubt that she has a purpose."

Endymion remained silent. How can someone be so lonely when they have so many friends to share things with? Why was it so hard for her to be true to herself?

"Why don't you go talk to her? She trusts you."

"Why," he said, stopping.

"She just does. Serena is a very trusting person who is forever looking for the good in people. You must have an awful lot of good in you. When she said that you would be staying with us I thought she was crazy. But I have faith in her and the decisions that she makes. She knew what she was doing. You'll be of use to her yet." Rei glanced up at him. "Thank you for all of your help. You may already have paid off the clothes," she laughed.

Endymion smiled. "I hope so."

"Oh, don't be _that_ way about it. I was just kidding. Serena has so much money saved up from investments and stuff that I've considered making her pay the entire amount for rent and utilities. She doesn't spend much. Well, except for books. Her entire life is books."

"We're going to fix that." He was determined to give back to Serena the happiness that she showed to others.

"And I'll give you all the help I can muster. You've got three other women who would be more than glad to help. You haven't met Minako or Makoto yet, but you will tomorrow. We're going to have a planning meeting!"

When they got back home, Rei went into the kitchen immediately and began making dinner; something she knew Endymion had never tasted before. Endymion, however, went to check on Serena. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. He knocked again and then opened it a little.

Serena lay on her bed facing the window and the light streaming in from the blinds. He could hear her light, stilted breathing and saw how tense her body was. "Serena?"

"I remembered where I've heard your name before."

"What," he asked, surprised, closing the door to the darkened room.

"I knew I recognized that name from somewhere other than my dreams." She didn't turn to face him. Instead, she slid off the bed and stood at the window. "I read some mythology when I was a child. There was a shepherd who wanted to live forever young, and so Zeus put him into an everlasting sleep. Selene, the moon goddess, fell in love with him and visited him every night in his dreams. She bore him fifty daughters. The shepherd's name was Endymion. Some say that he was a prince.

"You know, I've dreamt about you for years. Or at least, I think I do. Your name is being called over and over again in my dreams by a woman. She has beautiful hair. She's got the strangest mark on her forehead though, and it still taunts me. I can't quite figure out what it is."

He was suddenly at her side. "What happens? What else happens in your dream," he said with urgency in his voice, turning her and taking her by the shoulders.

"I don't know. Everything is covered in fog. There's a lot of shouting, but that's all I can remember when I wake." Serena wasn't about to mention the blood flowing down swords and the moans of agony that accompanied them. Endymion released her, his shoulders sagging. "Is there something I should know about? Something that my dream is telling me?"

"Maybe. I'm not quite sure yet. What I do know, is that you _are_ the reincarnation of my princess, Serenity. You look exactly like her, and I can tell by the way your heart shines through your smile that you _are_ her. I just know you are. I've known you for millennia, it seems. I could never mistake you for anyone else. If your dreams are pointing you to her, the symbol on her forehead is an upturned crescent moon. What happens in the myth next? What happens to Endymion and Selene?"

"They never said what happened next. I guess she gave him fifty daughters and he was happy to stay asleep." Serena quickly realized what that must have sounded like and blushed. "I don't mean to say that he wouldn't have been happy being awake, but, he was probably happier dreaming Selene than facing the troubles that their love would bring."

Sadly, that sounded an awful lot like his own situation. "But if their love was real, he would have been happier awake. If love is sincere, then it should conquer everything…even time."

"Well, then maybe he woke up. Perhaps it was the princess who woke the prince with a loving kiss," she said quietly, facing him in the moonlight.

"Serena…There is something that I must tell you. Serenity is not just a beautiful woman. She is a princess from the Moon Kingdom and the future ruler of the Silver Millennium alliance. The people of my Earth envy those of the Moon because they have a longer lifespan. It would be dangerous for me to become further involved with Serenity. Something must have happened in the past that caused us to be reborn. I don't understand it."

"But…But if life got any longer, it would no longer be precious. Time is a gift for those blessed enough to receive it. They should treasure their time instead of desiring more."

"I know. I know." Endymion leaned back against the wall and stared at the rising Moon. "Perhaps she is there now, looking down upon us. Maybe she can see you. I know that she would be proud."

"You miss her, don't you? It all sounds so absurd," Serena commented suddenly, disguising the faint glow on her cheeks.

"What does?"

"All of this reincarnation stuff. At first I thought that it would be neat to play out this role like in a novel or movie. But I know you're real. I can see and hear you. And I can tell by the look in your eyes that you _are_ real, that your world is real and in trouble. I got the most overpowering sense of déjà vu when I first met you," Serena shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "I think I understand why now. Sort of. There was something about you, something I still can't explain even to myself, that made me trust you. You looked so lost and confused." Serena sat down on the bed again.

"Even in my day it would have been risky inviting a stranger into my home. Why did you suddenly invite me in?"

"It's risky today too," she laughed hollowly. "Well, if what you say is true, and I _am_ your reincarnated princess," she said with a teasing smile, "then I would have known you right away, wouldn't I?"

"Not necessarily," he sighed, thinking about how she bickered with Darien. "That still doesn't explain why you invited me in," he pressed her.

"I really don't know how to say it. I guess I liked you."

"But inviting a strange man into your home is dangerous. You could have been hurt!"

"Like anyone would have bothered to notice me," she mumbled, hoping he didn't hear her. There was so much pressure…so much pressure on her.

"What's the real problem, Serena," he demanded. "Why won't you give your heart to someone? Everyone just wants to help."

"The person I gave my heart to doesn't even know! He doesn't even _try_ to know! I'm sick of trying! I'm sick of not being able to do anything without wanting his approval! I'm so tired of being chained to his expectations," Serena cried, falling to the floor with choking sobs. She was so tired; so tired of playing games with herself. She was tired of fooling herself. There were people out there who cared about her and all she could think to do was trick them shamelessly with her plastic smile.

"Oh, Serena," he soothed, pulling her close and caressing her hair, "You don't want anyone to be lonely, and yet you feel so alone. Why do you torture yourself so?"

"You ask so many questions," she choked out with a laugh.

"Don't laugh, Serena. Don't. Just cry. _Please_ cry. I need to know that you can."

"Why do tears hurt so much at times and feel like a release of pressure at others? I don't _like_ pain, Endymion. I don't want anyone to know that I'm in pain. I don't want to be pitied. I-I don't know how to comfort anybody so I don't want them to comfort me. I feel so clumsy at everything."

Her body was stiff in his arms as she cried and rationalized herself into oblivion. She was really just a frightened, repressed young woman, afraid to burden anyone with her pain. "Serena," he said, pulling her closer, "Relax. Shhhh… I understand what you're saying. You're just not comfortable in your own skin. But you _are_ beautiful," he whispered, tenderly kissing her just below the eye, his breath so soft against her tears. The darkness wrapped thickly around them. He could feel her hold her breath. "Whatever you've been keeping in all this time...now is the time to let it go. You can start over, Serena. You can be free." He rested his cheek in her hair and felt her slowly begin to take gasping breaths as she clung to his arms. "Breathe, Serena," he said, slowly stroking her back. "It's okay to. I'm not going to hurt you."

Somehow, just hearing him say that gave Serena relief. She knew that he would never have harmed her, but now she knew that he understood. When she slipped into sleep a few hours later, she could feel her hand in his and she remembered those words. He gave her peace.

>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>

Author's Notes: (Are we really in chapter 4 already?) As you can see, this chapter was really…emotional? I suppose that is the right word to use. Hopefully I've been able to get across how Serena is feeling and what a leap she has taken in her life by letting Endymion in. This story is becoming more and more personal as I go. Not at all what I had in mind when I first started. Don't worry. Next chapter will explain how she knew he wasn't Darien. (I haven't forgotten Alicia :))How'd you like that little tender moment between the two? I am such a sap. Isn't it exhilarating, though? Stay tuned for chapter 5 (geeze time goes by so fast). Spring break is over today, though, and I've done no work. Bad. I'll check your **COMMENTS** on my study breaks. They'll brighten my day! Thanks for reading! Smiles:D


	5. Mistake?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh dear. I'm afraid that I made the last two chapters about Serena's physical perception of herself...and what she thinks others think of her...Sorry. But it does work. This heartbreaking story has gone where I didn't exactly want it to go...

_**Chapter 5**_

Darien was restless. He lay in bed that night, his eyes open, staring at an invisible spot on the ceiling with the straight midnight blue curtains of his windows wide open. His eyes traveled slowly out the window and up to the moon that looked brighter and purer than the headlights of his car. It was well past two in the morning and he still couldn't sleep.

He had actually asked Serena out. On a date. In two days' time.

How was he going to live until then?

He had lived through a week of waiting to give her her Christmas present at Motoki's Christmas party back when she was in middle school--waiting for that was pure hell. Plain and simple. Anything concerning Serena's happiness, when it didn't conflict with his own devilish sense of humor, was of the utmost importance. He would have amputated his own arm if it would make her happy. And in three months time he would learn how to do it the correct way in classes. But, he thought, bolting out of his bed with a burst of energy, Serena surely wouldn't want him to do that. She would want a handsome, dashing, whole man to make her happy.

Serena had only changed for the better over the years. It was with a wistful smile that Darien looked back over their years of bickering and growing up together. He saw their first awkward meeting and their subsequent squabbling. He saw his stilted attempts at getting her attention. He smiled wryly as he remembered her stunned and thankful face at the Christmas party. He saw her pouring over books and old tests when studying for her college entrance exams and her joyous relief when her results came in. He watched with pride as she graduated with a double major in History and English and as her first historical-fiction/mystery book hit the shelves. Even if...even if this nameless, blessed thing between them didn't last...stars and heavens please let it last...but, even if it didn't the moments that they shared would forever stand out in his memories like a bright, joyous light filled with suppressed laughter and enchanting friendship. It was, after all a really twisted but satisfying friendship between the two.

Darien paced back and forth with aimless thoughts banging against his brain for over an hour, sometimes his thoughts finding the way out- stumbling through his mouth and making no sense whatsoever. Had he changed so little since he first met Serena? Every time he thought about her it was the same. He could barely form a complete sentence in his head. It was a wonder that he even managed to spit the words out to ask her out.

Where were they going again? Oh, that's right. He hadn't said. Neither had she. Well, damnit, it would be some place special he thought, punctuating his idea with a small, determined growl. Hmmm... Somewhere she had never been before. Come to think (ha!) of it, she probably hadn't been to many of the fancy restaurants in town. Maybe they should go out of town... No--too fast. Much to fast. Serena was probably just getting used to the idea of being around him in a more-than-friends manner, and that would definitly scare her away.

Eventually his anguished mind and frantic pacing wore him out and Darien flopped back into bed, vowing to fix that new hole in the carpet as soon as he tripped on it again.

Serena awoke in the middle of the night and sat upright with the strangest image burning before her eyes: Darien pacing around a dark room like a madman, tripping over a newly worn hole in the floor, and falling flat on his face. She had to turn over and screech a long laugh into her pillow to keep from waking anyone up. What a relief it was to finally laugh again.

During her breakdown in front of Endymion she felt like the dam had broken and all of her fears and self-conscious doubts came flooding out. He hadn't laughed or scolded her--something she had dreaded might happen. If he had yelled or laughed...she _might _have died of shame right there. But he hadn't. Endymion was a _real_ _man_.

Serena noticed that Endymion had returned to his own bed. Good. He deserved to get some sleep. He must be having a really hard time being away from his home and family. And Serenity.

What she would give to have someone feel for her the things he felt for Serenity.

The name felt so dear to her heart. The name was close to her own, but it was not because of that that it was so special. She had heard it cried over and over again in her deepest dreams at night. When the fog cleared around the seeming memory, Serena would see Serenity. She was laying in the arms of her beloved. Neither moved or breathed. They were dead. Fallen soldiers lay on the steps of a palace and on the streets. So much blood surrounded the lovers but there was an air of peace between the two. Hope. Hope allowed their love to live. The uncontrolled screams of horror were blotted out and the love between the two cleared the air.

Serena realized with sudden heart-breaking agony however, that Serenity's beloved was Endymion and that in her dream he was _dead_. Tears slipped like melting wax down her face. Endymion and Serenity would die for all their love. A sob forced its way out of the depths of her heart and Serena curled up into a ball under her sheets.

Rei heard Serena's muffled cries a while later and quickly entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Dearest, what's wrong?"

"Rei. Oh, Rei! Endymion...he was _killed_ in the past! He and Serenity! Their worlds were at war and...they were killed together! Rei, Rei! How am I going to tell him? How _can_ I tell him?" Serena sobbed in Rei's arms for all of the injustice of the world.

Rei soothed Serena's tears with whispers of ice-thin reassurances; hopes as strong as steel and as promising as sin. There was nothing they could do to change the past. Rei had seen the deaths of Endymion and Serenity earlier that evening after dinner in the fire. Her training as a Shinto priestess had long ago come to a close, but it resided in every cell of her body. She knew why Endymion and Serenity had been reborn and who they were in her time, but she still could not figure out who had sent Endymion to the present. The 'why' was settled- a fairy tale romance was being brought about by a previous participant on his future form. It was a little strange to believe, but it was true nonetheless. Who had sent him?

"Serena...there's nothing we can do. Endymion and Serenity...they have already passed away. They've been reborn as well. Shhhh...Serena. You need to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day," Rei said with a smile.

"Why," Serena asked, leaning on her elbow and blinking back tears.

"We're going shopping. Time for a little black dress." If the situation weren't so depressing Serena might have seen the wicked gleam in her eyes and taken it to heart as something to keep an eye on in a few hours. Rei left the room after rumpling Serena's hair and leaned against the back of her door with a resigned sigh.

Serena fell into an uneasy but uninterrupted sleep. The sun was streaming through the window when she rose the next morning. It was with a heavy heart that she went into the kitchen for a bowl of her not-so-favorite cereal.

Endymion strode into the kitchen to see a bleary-eyed Serena heartlessly chewing on a spoonful of cereal. He was looking particularly dreamy in a pair of black slacks and white, buttoned shirt. He sat down across from her and made funny faces at her until she deigned him worthy of her notice. She threw a handful of dry cereal at him with a smirk.

"Not very ladylike, is it," she commented.

"Most definitly not," Rei assented, entering the room. "Especially because I just cleaned the floor last night. You both better be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

"Why?"

"Shopping, remember? Time for a little black dress. For your date. With _Darien_." Rei made a kissy face. Serena threw cereal.

Endymion felt like rubbing his hands together and hopping up and down incessantly while cackling madly at the world and praising his geniusness. He thought that perhaps this was how women felt when they were matchmaking. It did make life more interesting. Playing with fate was a dangerous thing, however, so he thought it best to tone down his glee. Fate certainly did not enjoy being made a fool of or cheated. She liked to be in control.

Serena, Rei, and Endymion wandered around looking in shops and malls for the perfect dress. Every dress Serena liked was either too conservative or just not black. Rei liked ones that showed off Serena's legs. Endymion, if he had his way, wouldn't have come at all. Just being around Serena was making him nervous. Seeing her in multiple gowns got him fantasizing about starlit nights and stolen kisses. Not good at all.

They finally hit upon a store that had a decent selection. Serena selected three dresses and went into the changing room. The first dress, in her opinion, came down too low and showed too much cleavage. Rei covered Endymion's widening eyes and turned his head away while she said, "It's almost perfect. It doesn't come down low enough in the back, though. Go try the next one on." When Serena had returned to the changing room she said with laughter bubbling up, "You can open them now, Endymion. She's gone." Endymion looked ready to pout.

The second dress didn't work with the current weather, but the third...the third was perfect. Serena came out from behind the curtain, Rei clapped her hands together and Endymion scrambled to stand up. It was classic; timeless. The dress was, naturally, black and showed just the right amount of leg and cleavage. It had lace-like straps and a bodice with a sky-blue ribbon lacing in and out halfway down the front. The dress continued down to hug her hips and then flared out at the bottom, just below her knees. The back was low enough for Rei's taste, and the entire picture was almost enough to send Endymion into spasms. He did stutter when Serena asked him how he liked it, and that was enough for her.

"Okay! On to shoes," Serena cried triumphantly.

Endymion moaned. It would be tomorrow before they had the right pair of shoes if he knew anything about women and shoes. And he did. His mother had an entire sparkling room full of them. He used to switch them around when he was a little boy just to annoy her. They were so shiny and sparkly. They came in so many different shapes and colors that he couldn't resist. Then she would chase him out of the room with the pointiest pair threatening to pierce his little heart with them the next time he went in there. But she never did.

Eventually after much argument and fervent discussion, Serena chose to wear a pair of black, heeled sandals that fastened and strapped around her ankles. Simple and pretty, but they made her feel elegant. And tall. Tall was good, considering that Darien was the better portion of two feet taller than her.

Rei left Serena and Endymion on twelfth street to go to Mina's home. Their planning meeting was well under way by the time the two returned home and deposited the bags on the sofa. Serena was about to sit down when Endymion pulled her back up and scooted her off to the bedroom waving her new dress at her.

"What do you want me to do with this? Hang it up?"

"No, butterfly. Put it on." He tossed the pair of shoes her way and as she caught them on her fingers he smiled and turned away.

"What for?"

"I'm going to teach you how to dance."

Serena turned sheet white. She had been afraid of any sort of physical contact with Endymion. She knew she would get silly romantic notions in her head that she just couldn't stop and didn't want to. But if she imagined that Endymion was Darien...

"Hurry up, Serena. I've got to teach you all the...'moves'," he said, trying to imitate a punk kid he saw on the street earlier that day.

Serena almost doubled over laughing and scampered off to try on the dress and shoes. How she was going to get out of this situation was beyond her. But she was never a very graceful dancer, so she thought it best to accept his generous help.

Serena put the dress on carefull and fluffed out the edges. She stepped into her new shoes and fastened them with the utmost care, making sure that they were _just_ tight enough. She quickly took a comb to her pony-tailed hair and put on a pair of dangling earrings. Perfect. For now, at least.

The living room was dark except for a bunch of candles when she stepped quietly into the center. Endymion stood with his back to her as he stared out of the window to the balcony.

"Something wrong," Serena asked.

Endymion turned, kicking himself mentally for looking at her the way he did, and said, "No. Just thinking. You look really wonderful, Serena."

Serena blushed deeply and looked down, her hands behind her back.

"Come on," he said smiling, taking her wrist and leading her into the center of the room.

Endymion spent the next hour patiently teaching Serena several easy slow-steps until she felt comfortable. It took a little while for Serena to get comfortable with Endymion's hand around her waist, but her dancing improved once she was adjusted. They were slowly circling around the room, her head tentatively on his shoulder when he asked, "So what are you looking for in a man?"

Serena almost laughed. "What am I looking for?"

"You can't say that you've already found it. I'm incredibly unavailable."

Serena did laugh then. "Well, I...I mean...I guess I'm looking for what most girls want. A man who can be my companion in life. Someone who will make me happy."

"Do you think you've found him?"

Serena was very quiet. "How can I tell? How can I answer that?" How can I answer to you, or your future half for that matter, that he's simply perfect for me and I don't need to search any more. I ... don't ...know.

"That's what being in love is, Serena. You're testing yourself and him to see if you can stand the test of time. Love can grow or stagnate. It's up to both parties to make things last."

"But if he's my first serious relationship, how will I know if there's something better out there?"

"Do you want there to be?"

"You keep asking impossible questions. How does anyone know?" How can we see that far?

"How do your friends decide?"

"Well, they don't really. Ami is serious about her work, but she always makes time for her fiance. She's never had any doubts that I've been able to see. Rei has been...making up her mind about Yuuichiro for years. Mina and Lita like to keep their men on a string, but I don't like that sort of thing. They go clubbing, but I think that's just asking for guys to be rude to you. You're expected to look attractive and sell your looks instead of who you really are. It's like you're asking for unwanted attention or something. I don't like guys eyeing me...I don't like being looked at that way."

"What way do you like to be looked at?"

Serena blushed deeply, but looked resolutely into his deep, blue eyes.

He was falling into her eyes.

She was retreating from the heat of their bodies. There was nothing they could do about it. The dimmly lit room and the scent of fragrant candles made her brain hazy and confused. Just what was she doing falling for a three-thousand year old prince? He was exactly like Darien in all the ways that mattered. In fact, now that she thought about it for a moment...in every way. Who's idea was this? She was so confused.

"Serena…" he whispered, his stomach in knots. Her head moved again to rest lightly against his shoulder, afraid to move any closer.

She lifted her eyes when they suddenly stopped moving in their slow circle. "I don't know if I would be able to control myself," she said, resigned.

"Control yourself for what?"

"If I ever got into a serious relationship with a man…I don't know that I would be able to separate my heart from my head. I don't want to be stupid in love."

"You don't need to be afraid, Serena. If a man truly is a man, there is no need to be afraid." He placed a hand on her cheek as she looked up at him, wondering at his wisdom. "Now, _myself_ on the other hand…"

"Don't tease me, Endymion," Serena frowned, taking a small step away from his arms.

"I'm not teasing, Serena. I suppose we're alike." Endymion held Serena's gaze, lightly lifting her chin on his tentative fingers.

Serena swallowed hard under his gaze. For a moment she didn't dare to breathe until Endymion's face was very close to hers. She had merely a whisper of a breath before Endymion's lips touched hers ever so gently. The emotion was _there_. The long moments passed as he tenderly formed her lips to his. She began to feel weak with the sensations that overwhelmed her and her legs began to tremble.

Endymion smiled into the kiss as he remembered the same thing happening with Serenity. … Serenity! He cursed at the back of his mind. Endymion's courage immediately drained and he gently released Serena, looking away. He was getting too complacent in this time with his other half…who really wasn't…not exactly.

Serena's heart sank. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him! She almost started slapping herself on the forehead and called herself all kinds of fool for her stupidity. Her ... first...

"I'm sorry, Serena. You see…I told you not to trust me. I seem to hurt you in every era," he murmured to himself, running his fingers through his hair and across his drawn face.

"D-Don't be silly, Endymion! Th-" Serena stuttered. She couldn't think of anything rational to say. "I just…"

"I'm sorry, Serena. I _am_ sorry. I -It's just that you remind me so much of Serenity."

"Apparently I _am_ her! I can't get away from her, can I? Not around you." Serena was so confused and embarrassed that she hurried off to her room and locked the door.

Endymion sat in the middle of the floor and put his tired head in his hands. What was he going to do? He was confusing Serena and himself with their proximity. She couldn't tell the difference between a man she had loved thousands of years ago and the one she loved now. She shouldn't have to, but…it couldn't be helped.

He never should have followed that stupid light! It was complicating so many lives! He had to get home, to his time, or else things would change drastically in both worlds. Maybe what happed to force them to be reborn was happening while he was away! He had to get back, he realized with sudden clarity. But how? How?

In the middle of his gripping frustration he didn't hear the front door open and Rei come in.

"Why is it so dark in here," she wondered aloud. She stopped suddenly when she saw Endymion sitting in the middle of the floor. "Are you okay, Endymion? Where's Serena?"

"She's in her room. Rei, I need your help."

**C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Sorry about the abrupt ending. I wasn't sure where to leave off and begin the next chapter. It's a little awkward, I know, but it will have to do. More will be revealed in the next chapter…whenever I get enough inspiration to write the rest of it. I'm sorry about the lack of updates too. You should check my profile page for updates on my progress.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **Anyone interested. I am EXTREMELY reluctant to do this but….I was wondering if anyone would be interested in co-writing _After Shock_ with me. I have the primary layout of the story written, but I'm ultimately stuck on exposition and such. This story has been stagnant for too long, and I don't want anyone to miss out on it. I need help. If anyone is interested, please let me know.


End file.
